Traditional “in-house” design, development, and delivery of information technology (IT) services, which used to be the norm in the majority of large enterprises, is now typically limited to business-critical operations. Specialized service providers are now commonly utilized for processes such as asset and service support management. This change has led to significant productivity improvements, changed the role of enterprise IT personnel, and also triggered the emergence of entirely new business models for the IT service provider. The economies of scale enabled by IT cloud solutions allow specialized providers to become much more efficient at particular tasks, while providing best-of-breed services. However, providers of uni-tenant products and tools still deliver asset and service support management services as options of the main business service solution, primarily leveraging computational resources available in the data center where the business service is provisioned from.